Frozen Touch
by The Chaos Vulpix
Summary: It's business as usual at Fairy Tail, but after a new mage with a new variant of an existing magic comes into the fray, the guild is in for a new adventure. Just who is she? What's her magic? And what's her connection with one of the guild's notable mages? (Pairings won't be touched upon, yet)
1. Newcomer

**Hi! This is my first fanficition. I think there maybe be errors here and there, but overall I'm proud of it. Updating this story maybe be slow as I have school and stuff.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my Oc's, okay?**

_**Chapter 1 - Newcomer**_

At twilight, some people say the south of Fiore is at it's most beautiful. The night sky is a vivid violet, sparkling stars dotted around like sequins. The fields were lush with flowers, a sign that Spring was in full swing. Everything looked like a landscape from a dream. But something seemed out context.

In the distance, a dark figure that donned a cloak, was walking through the fields, almost as if they were a piece of cloth gliding in the wind. Under the cover of night and no other souls nearby, their presence was unknown. Eventually, the lone figure stopped at a signpost, looking up with their purple eyes, they could see their destination was only some time away.

Walking to the eastern side of Fiore, the figure began to ponder. Was this enough to leave their past behind? Hopefully. They then started to look towards the future. This was possibly the best choice they could have taken. Though sadly, it would also be an insane idea for others. Oh well.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday in Magnolia Town. Children played in the streets. Birds chirped in the trees. Townspeople visited the markets for deals. And as usual, half the mages in Fairy Tail were beating each other senseless.

Natsu &amp; Gray were fighting about random things. Elfman was being a man. Erza was 'disciplining' 15 members at once. And Lucy was casually drinking a milkshake at the bar, with Cana beside her halfway through her third barrell of liquor this morning. They, along with Mira, moved now and then, dodging debris like it was nothing. This would continue until lunchtime, as Makarov was at a week long meeting, and obviously left Erza in charge.

Happy flew over the carnage, settling right in front of the blonde mage. "Lucy! Do you know where Carla is?" he asked. The response was her arm pointing towards a table in the corner, untouched by the 'free-for-all'. There sat Romeo, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and 'his' Carla.

Happy thanked Lucy &amp; flew over. She could hear him being instantly rejected, and surprisingly Juvia was comforting him for once.

Amidst it all, no one noticed the front door open &amp; close quickly. Mira turned around, dodging a barstool, to see that there was a third person before her. A girl that looked the same age as Lucy, had a similar build like Cana's, and deep purple eyes. Her hair was an icy blue, styled into thin dreads that almost looked like normal hair. She wore a white tank top with only one strap that went over her left shoulder. Slightly ripped jeans and some black strapped sandals completed her look.

"Never seen you around here before. Name?"Mira asked. The girl stuttered a bit before responding. "Glacia. I've come to possible join this guild", then she looked at the 'centerpiece'. "Or what might be left after that dies down".

The barmaid giggled. "Well, the more the merrier. Though you may have to wait a while" she said, deflecting a barstool right into Gray's face, and instantly think it was Natsu, who then received an uppercut. "The master is out until Friday. So you're gonna have to wait for the brawl to finish". The blue haired teen sighed, accepting the fact that she has to wait for two more hours.

* * *

After two hours, the fight had whittled down to just Natsu &amp; Gray still fighting, until Erza just came and slammed their heads together. "Good. Now everyone's been disciplined" she said confidently, despite the fact that now half the guild was unconscious. The scarlet mage strolled over to the bar and ordered her usual. Strawberry cake.

She went to sit down, only to noticed Glacia on a nearby stool, asleep from waiting. "Mira, who's she?" Erza asked, putting a piece of cake in her mouth. "Her name's Glacia. She wants to join the guild, but she had to wait until the brawl stopped" answered Mira. As if on cue, the teen moved from her slumped position, stretching her arms &amp; yawning. She opened her eyes to see that Lucy &amp; Cana had left, and that the chick who was dominating the carnage when she came in, was sitting across from her, casually eating cake as if it didn't happen.

"So I hear you want to join Fairy Tail" said Erza, putting down her plate. "Yes. I'd really like to" Glacia replied, looking nervously at Erza. From what she saw from the fight, she saw this chick take out half her guild without breaking a sweat, and now she was talking to her. She bet Erza could possible smell the small amount of fear she has of her brute strength.

"Well. If you wish to join, you'll have to prove yourself by sparring with an existing non-S Class member of the guild" said Erza. Scanning the guild for anyone conscious, she eventually saw Natsu standing up, rubbing his head where it collided with Gray's.

"I think we have your opponent"

**So there you have it. First chapter is done and dusted, and I can't wait to add more to this.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Trial

_**Chapter 2 - Trial**_

A few minutes later, most of the guild was at a small field just outside Magnolia. The people that weren't present were either still recovering from 'minor injuries', or were still on jobs, most notable were The Thunder God Tribe.

Natsu and Glacia stood at opposite sides of the field. He gave her a smirk, while she just stood there, nervous as ever. "Well, this'll be interesting" said Gray, lounging on the ground. "Gray, your pants" said Cana, not needing to even look at his shocked expression. But the awkward hilarity was quickly pushed aside as Erza stood up.

"Now, here some rules. Natsu, don't go overboard and don't inflict injuries. Glacia, use everything you have in your arsenal on him. He can take it" Erza stated, hoping the message got across to Natsu, clearly seeing Glacia got the idea. But in truth, she was already having an 'inner pep talk moment'.

_Okay girl, you can do this. He doesn't look too powerful. But since you've heard what she just said, you gotta try and demolish him, or at least leave some decent dents_, she thought, already sweating a bit. She had no idea she had a perfectly good reason to be. Erza then raised her hand.

"Ready"

Flames instantly erupted in Natsu's hands, accompanied by a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Steady"

_A fire mage! Oh fuck my life_, she thought.

"**DUEL!**"

Natsu already had the first move, launching himself across the field right at Glacia, punching the ground where she was. She barely dodged his move. "Reflexes like that won't keep ya safe" he exclaimed, launching at her again, only to miss again. "Can't keep that up forever!"

She knew he was telling the truth. She had barely missed being hit by his fists. That were on fire. "Now then, let's get serious" she shouted, running straight towards him, surrounded by a faint white glow. "Reckless, now that's what I like!" he shouted back, sprinting right at her.

"She's crazy, right?" said Nab

"I can see this ending one way" said Cana.

"Must have a death wish" said Gray.

Natsu could see that she was almost within his range before he noticed something: she was gone. Quickly, he looked around, until he realised where she was. Looking down, he saw Glacia smiling at him, with an evil look in her violet eyes. He then noticed that she had knocked his legs over and he was in the air. It was almost as if time was standing still. Then he saw her leg going right into her stomach, then felt slight pain, and her figure was growing smaller.

"Whoa! Did she just do that!?" exclaimed Laki.

"Natsu!" shrieked Happy.

"She's good" said Erza.

What everyone else saw, was Natsu &amp; Glacia running at each other, Glacia slid under him, knocked his legs out from under him, and gave a swift kick to his abdomen, sending the pink haired boy into the sky.

Glacia stood up &amp; looked to the sky, seeing her opponent flailing his arms around a bit. _This is way too easy_, she thought. Then she had idea to make use of Natsu's predicament. "Time for target practice!" she shouted with glee, summoning an oddly blue bow out of thin air. Then she proceeded to fire a volley of arrows in under 30 seconds.

Natsu looked down again, only to see multiple arrows flying towards him. _Great, I'm about to an aerial pin cushion_, he thought,accepting they imminent 'discomfort'. But suddenly, he felt himself moving well away from the arrows. He knew what happened. "Happy!"

His little blue partner had appeared in the nick of time. He looked back to see the arrows disintegrating into small ice crystals. "Erza let me help you" said the flying cat, as they glided down to the ground. Natsu turned to see Glacia looking nervous. "I didn't go too overboard, did I?". "I've never seen people fire arrows that fast before. Ever!" exclaimed Natsu. "You forgot about Sagittarius!" shouted Lucy. "I said people! Not spirits!" he yelled back.

Erza walked onto the field, patting Glacia on the back (who nearly fell over). "You almost had him. I can see you have potential" said Erza, "I think it's safe to say that you're welcome to join". Glacia just stood there with a smile on her face, though no one could hear her celebrating in her head.

_**YES!**_

* * *

Back at the guild, everything had turned back to normal. Well, Fairy Tail normal. The newest recruit , Glacia, managed to impress them, even though she only used an extent of her abilities. "Okay, now where do you want the stamp?" said Mira. Glacia thought about it, until she decided the perfect spot. "Right forearm please. And make it orange". The bartender obliged, stamp the symbol of the guild on the requested area. She looked at it, knowing she had finally found a place in the world.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail".

**Hey guys, that's my second chapter done and dusted. Sorry it took sooo long to upload, but as you know, the site was having errors. I couldn't even log out of my profile nor access it fully.**

**The end of the battle and conclusion of the chapter may seem a little rushed, but I really wanted to hurry the story up a bit.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
